Devices of this general type typically employ one or more blowers which draw in ambient air for use both in drying the object to be dried and in cooling selected portions of the apparatus. For instance in U.S. Pat. No. 3,151,950 to Newman, a plurality of transversely oriented air handling units draw air across the top of the dryer and then over a sheet to be dried. U.S. Pat. No. 2,355,671 to Naeher contains a generally similar disclosure. Dual longitudinal air paths are also known from, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,063 to Eichenlaub